The Green Priority
by eileme
Summary: Tony didn't really expect Loki, who by the way was supposed to be dead, to appear in Stark Tower with an offer. But things that start with something small always tend to become something so much bigger. A story of drama, betrayal, some humor and an unusual attraction.
1. The Dead Trickster

**A/N: Hi, I just want to point out three important things: **

**1: I am Swedish which also means that English is not my first language. I've mostly learned it by myself thanks to movies, books and fanfictions. Laso school but mostly the internet! So beware of incorrect grammar etc. But I've checked it as many times as possible before publishing! **

**2: This is rated M because it will be M in later chapters. **

**3: The first chapter will be relatively short. Woups and sorry, but it's just to get the story started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the characters, even if I wish I did because damn these characters are the best. This is post Thor 2 and Iron Man 3 but before Captain America 2**

* * *

**It had been months since Odin was killed and Loki took his place without a soul being aware of it. In the beginning it had been quite satisfying, but satisfaction was not something that Loki was longing for or something that would keep his mood up for a long time. Also, being powerful but still having restrictions was not the most entertaining thing. It was definitely time to do something about that. **

**Tony's POV: **

"_Sir, you have pressed snooze 12 times now. You are 70 minutes late for you meeting. " _Jarvis said louder than ever damned himself for even making Jarvis able to raise his voice and then he finally got out of the bed, gave out the yawn of the century and slowly made his way to the bedroom door. "_Jarvis, any missed calls?" _he said as he finally reached the door. It was not a very unpredictable question since a missed meeting often resulted in at least 20 death threats from the very angry and easily upset man Nick Fury. "_13 missed calls, sir"_ the AI replied shortly and Tony did not even bother to ask whom they came from. He made his way slowly to the kitchen and as that evil guy on a british television show once said, no rush. All of the Avengers meetings were often quite dull and unnecessary. The smell of roasted bread quickly filled the whole room and Tony was almost proud of himself for eating breakfast for the first time in at least six months. But the smell of roasted bread was not the only thing that filled the room, also a buzzing was growing louder. "_Damn insects"_ Tony said as he tried to find the source of the sound. It did not take long before he saw a big fly sitting on the ceiling. That smug little shit. He did not even bother to kill it because he knew that if he didn't make his way for the Avengers HQ any time soon he would soon be a dead man in the hands of Nick Fury.

"_IT COULD HAVE BEEN AN INVASION! MILLIONS OF PEOPLE COULD HAVE DIED"_ Fury said, or well, screamed while everyone else in the room was quiet. Natasha looked at Tony with a smile, Clint tried to hide his laughter, Thor looked even more confused than normal, Bruce tried to read some kind of paper and Steve just sat at his chair with a poker face like the soldier he was. "_Well hey, you announced this meeting a week ago! If it was a damn invasion I think we all would have been dead after your one week of nothing. LET IT GO"_ Tony said quite annoyed. Even Fury looked tired of shouting and just returned to his seat. He cleared his throat and started talking as calm as he could without being dead. "_As I told all of you who were present earlier," _he drilled his eyes into Tony before continuing, "_we have been noticing a strange energy recognized as Asgardian energy. But Thor is here and he tells us that there is no Asgardian that have any business on earth right now except him." _Everyone in the room was now silent. There was a name in the air, _Loki_, but mentioning Thor's brothers name always resulted in some kind of sympathy for the crazy guy. When no one said anything for a minute Steve finally asked the question. "_Thor, you don't think that Loki-" _

"_No. Loki died in my own arms. I have told you before. In his last minutes he regretted his mistakes. He is my brother" _Thor stopped for a second. "_He WAS my brother and he was not as cruel as you, my friends, suggest." _Silence once again filled the room when Thor was finished. "_Yeah, woah point break, we didn't ask for your brothers last words or anything. We just wondered if you're absolutely sure! Ease up big guy" _Tony said jokingly before realizing that everyone was looking at him with the '_HAVE SOME SYMPATHY' _look except for Thor who was just looking incredibly sad. Tony muttered a "_sorry" _before getting out of his chair and made an attempt to break the tension. "_So who wants some food? This meeting is making me really hungry!"_

"_Stark, you have been in here for only 10 minutes" _Fury said with a little bit of growing anger in his voice. "_And it has been FANTASTIC, but now my friends, duty calls. Have a nice day!" _Tony said before as he blew a kiss at them and left the room. When he arrived once again at the Stark Tower the first thing Tony heard was the buzzing over his head. "_You little shit…" _he said and started to spin around in an attempt to catch the fly. Suddenly a sarcastic and familiar voice said"_Stark, you would make an awfully good ballerina"_

"_WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK" _Tony screamed when he turned around and faced the tall demigod at the other side of the room who looked as always. Long black hair, boots that probably was from Doc Martens even if Thor denied so and the black and green armour covering the rest of his slim body. "_Well that is no way to welcome me, is it Stark?" _Loki answered with a smug smile and slowly started to walk towards Tony. "_I will call your brother" _was the only thing that could come out of Tony's mouth. He was more shocked than terrified at the moment, because it was not even one hour ago that Thor had praised his heroic and nice little brother who by the way was supposed to be dead. This Loki who still was walking towards Tony did not look as dead as Tony had imagined. But the demigod now stopped. "_Do you really want to do that? Without hearing my offer?" _he said with a faked upset voice. "_Hey Snow White, I don't know which prince kissed you; I'm sure it wasn't me, but I am not very thrilled to hear your tremendous offer. So yeah, I think will call your brother. Do you want a drink?"_ Tony said and smiled confidently. Loki just laughed at those words, that son of a bitch, and started to talk again. "_Stark, do you really think that I would go here and let you see me when my brother absolutely can't know anything about my visit without having a good reason?"_

"_Your visit from the grave?" _

"_Oh I'm sorry, did I interrupt the 'Loki is dead' celebration party?" _

"_Actually yes. But stop talking nonsense and tell me about that offer, and THEN I will call your brother." _

Loki smile didn't leave his face during the whole talk, but now it only seemed to grow bigger on his face. "_Actually Stark… I don't think that's a good idea. I want to exchange information, and if you want my information you need to keep you mouth shut about my visit."_

"_And in exchange…"_

"_I want information about Thor. Nothing that will make you feel bad, just some nice reports on how he is"_

"_Ehrm, I feel pretty bad about spying on my friend. What kind of information do I even get? This is bullshit little reindeer, I don't have time to listen to Thor's whiney little princess brother" _Tony said annoyed. Any moment now he would call Thor so that they could do their brotherly business in some Asgardian way. Loki then continued"_You had the chance to call Thor. I know about that AI of yours, and you have not told it to call him yet. But before you do, think about this. What if I told you that you and your little team are surrounded by the enemy?" _

And that was when Tony made the decision to at least pretend to accept Loki's offer.

* * *

**A/N: I know it wasn't very long, but as I said in the beginning: It's just to start the story! Rather a short chapter than a long really boring chapter right? **


	2. The Secret

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reads this! I just want to say that this story is also on AO3.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters or anything from Marvel!**

* * *

**Tony's POV:**

"_Look me in my eye and say that again Stark." _Tony gulped nervously.

"_SHIELD is full of Hydra agents and I know that because santas reindeer told me so" _He answered with a deadly serious voice. Steve rollED his eyes behind Fury and Clint was just looking slightly confused. Fury looked like he was about to explode at any moment. "_I don't have time for shit like this. Tell me who it fucking was" _Fury said with a voice mixed with anger and some sort of attempt to sound calm. The thoughts were spinning in Tony's head. It would be easy to just tell the truth and make Thor go after his lunatic brother, but something in him wanted to know what more there was to discover. And something inside him was also scared of what would follow. But would he sell out Thor? Hell no. "_It was an anonymous tip, okay? And he was REALLY determined that I under no circumstances could sell him out. "_

"_Fuck you Stark. Fuck you" _Fury said with a sigh, looking like he had given up about getting out the truth. "_FINALLY, you took the stick out of your ass" _Tony shouted happily and started clapping his hands. The danger was definitely avoided. Fury left the room with no more words. Now it was only the team left. Clint walked up to Tony and said "_Hey, congratulations on surviving that. Who want's pizza? In that restaurant three blocks away?" _The question was met with a mutal yes and the whole team assembled in a small crowd around Clint. Tony nodded enthusiastically and they all walked together towards the elevator. They stepped inside it and no one said a word until the elevators doors closed. Steve cleared his throat and started talking carefully. "_Tony, all of us know when you hide something. Who told you? We won't tell Fury if you don't want us to." _Silence fell in the elevator. Steve and the team were left with no answers as the elevator hit the bottom floor and opened its doors in no time at all.

There was this weird tension the whole way to the restaurant and Tony could pretty much feel how everyone was trying to figure out what he was trying to hide. Natasha, who was walking in front of him, now and then looked over her shoulder and tried to find the dirty little secret. The walk felt more like a hundred blocks than three and when they finally arrived everyone forgot about the mystical reindeer and ran straight to an empty table, ready to order. The only one whose eyes didn't turn into pizzas was Steve. He had been kinda quiet and all serious looking and sad since Tony's short mention about SHIELD being full of Hydra agents. Tony smiled at Steve who actually smiled back and then decided what to eat. "_Guys, I hope you are ready to order because damn I want this chicken pizza as quick as possible!" _Everyone seemed to agree and Bruce turned around to call for the waitress. "_Excuse me, we would like to order!"_ A slim waitress with black wavy hair and big eyes walked up to their table. "_So what can I give to the heroes of New York?" _she said with a soft voice and turned to Tony and winked. Tony's eyes went up wide and he didn't know how to react. He was used to women flirting with him, but the usually didn't look this good. It was almost enchanting. Clint apparently saw what was going in and cleared his throat. "_Ehrm, the cheese and ham pizza for me!" _Then he was quickly joined by the rest of the team who ordered everything from cheese pizza to a strange salmon pizza.

During the whole dinner Tony was looking at the waitress who was looking right back at him. As a matter of fact, she didn't care about any of the guests except Tony. As Thor was getting help from Natasha to eat his pizza correctly, Tony finally left his seat and walked up to the waitress. _"I'm sure you know who I am since your eyes have been glued on me since I walked into this restaurant, but what is your name if I may ask?" _The waitress looked him straight into his eyes and smiled. "_Emma. I know a lot about you Tony Stark, and it's an honour to talk to you. As a matter of fact, I have a few things to discuss with you" _

"_Well, I would love to discuss whatever it is with you"_

"_So maybe you should eat the rest of that pizza another time?" _

"_Maybe I should!" _Tony grimaced and looked over his shoulder. The team was so busy with talking about something that it would be no problem to leave the restaurant with the woman unnoticed. "_Let's go then!" _Tony said and began the walk back to the Stark Tower.

They had not even been in the hallway for one minute when they started kissing passionately. It was not very unusual for Tony to do things like this, the rumors did not lie. But this was the first time since the breakup with Pepper. A lot of things went through Tony's mind when he and Emma kept kissing for god knows how long and Tony closed his eyes, but nothing in the world could prepare him for the sight of Loki when he ended the kiss and finally opened his eyes again. "_WHAT THE FUCK" _he screamed and stepped away from the waitress who now suddenly was the supposed-to-be-dead Loki. "_Wow Stark, that was something!" _the trickster said and did his usual smirk. Tony had no idea what to say or do, he just stood there with an open mouth. He had been through a lot of strange things in his life, but this took the prize. Loki just stood there and looked extremely pleased with himself, that smirking little shit. "_What if that would have gone the whole way?" _Tony spat out with an ounce of anger. "_Well then that would be something to brag about for me if your reputation serves you right" _Loki answered and lifted his right eyebrow in a judging way as if Tony had said something stupid. There was no words to be spoken for Tony. Why the hell did Loki even do that? After probably one more minute of confusion he was able to talk again, this time as calmly as possible. "_Ha. Ha. Ha. Funny joke. "_

"_Joke?"_

"_If it was not a joke, then what was it? Some test? Did you place an enchantment on me?" _

Loki laughed at those words and now it was Tony's turn to raise an eyebrow. "_Stark, do you truly believe that I would do something this desperate as a meaningless joke? It was required to get you attention quickly. I need that information you promised me right now" _

"_Hey Reindeer, it was like five hours ago you asked me to do it. And as long as you don't have any interest in Thor's pizza eating there is nothing to tell. By the way, you even saw him eat the pizza. Oh, and you couldn't you have done this in a way that didn't involve us kissing? I will have nightmares for years now " _Loki just sighed annoyed at this. Tony tried to smile somewhat confident but was still more confused than ever. "_I just need to know if you have seen him with a woman."_

"_Does Natasha count?"_

"_Stark."_

"_Okay okay! No, I have not. "_

"_Good. Inform me if he meet one." _He didn't have the time to answer as Loki once again disappeared in the matter of a second. Tony went straight for the refrigerator and took out a beer. Alcohol was his best friend at the moment. What was he even doing, the obvious and most right choice was to tell everyone that the supposed to be dead maniac that pretty much destroyed New York was very much alive and also very much aware of where the Avengers lived. Or, at least one of them. The problem was that if he decided to tell them he was very sure that the annoying demigod would turn into a very much angry demigod and strangle Tony. And as promising that sounded, Tony didn't feel like it was the smartest thing to do right now. So he drank some more beer and went to his workshop.

The workshop in the Stark Tower was located on the top floor of the building. In the beginning it was located in the cellar, but Tony preferred to be able to only walk up some stairs to get there instead of being locked into an elevator for almost one minute. Mostly of the time all of the floors in the tower except the three top floors were crowding with SHIELD agents since Fury wanted to turn the tower into an Avengers Tower, which didn't really feel like a good idea in Tony's head. But now when he thinked about it, it would actually be nice to not be the only one who got visited by a psychopath. When he entered the workshop his heart rate once again went straight to normal and all of his problems disappeared. Even if he didn't have the Iron Man suits to work on anymore it was always nice to make something new or do some unnecessary upgrades. "_Today, let's take away Jarvis ability to turn his volume up like crazy" _Tony uttered to the empty room. He caught himself waiting for Jarvis to answer something sassy, but the room remained silent. A look around in the room could tell that it was as messy as ever with papers all over the floor. Papers filled with ideas, thoughts and possible new Iron Man suits. Because he really couldn't lie. Not to himself, not to the team and not to Pepper. He missed the suits as much as an addict misses it's addiction. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. It had been both an eventful and long day. A clock on the wall showed the time eleven pm so Tony decided to make the best of the last hour of the day and went for one of the work desks containing loads of Iron Man sketches. It looked the same as it always had done but with a lot of new upgrades. For example the visit to outer space during New York that shut down the whole suit made him realise that it was time to accept the fact that the world was more than just the earth and it's atmosphere, and he had to be ready for it. Just the thought of that moment made him sick to his stomach. It was not as easy as SHIELD made it seem to recover from that attack. Tony had seen too much, and it kept him awake at night. And everything was Loki's fault. It all came back to Loki in the end, and that was why Tony was so afraid of telling everyone about what was going on. Loki destroyed his life one time and would most likely do it again. He finished his beer and got to work.

"_Stark. We need to speak again." _The voice of Loki Laufeyson filled Tonys head. He felt dizzy and opened his eyes. On the other side of the table he could see Loki, looking at him a bit less annoyed than earlier. Tony's head ached and his stomach felt like it contained a heacy stone. The only thing that made him feel a bit relieved was the fact that he was now more motivated than ever to tell the rest of the team about this visit. He could see Loki study him, almost waiting for a snarky or sarcastic comment. "_What, you came back for another kiss?" _Tony said with a laugh. He was so tired and everything felt more funny than it should. This was the third time in less than twentyfour hours that Loki came to him for a lovely talk. Loki just rolled his eyes and continued. "_I know what you are thinking. And I want you to know that I am watching you. Closely. All the time. If you utter a single word to your friends or my brother I will make sure that you pay" _As this was no surprise for Tony, he just gave out another yawn and left his chair. It felt like the whole world was spinning around and his eyes was likely to explode. "_Reindeer, that just sounds creepy. Stop make your pathetic threats and find something else to do. Let your brother meet other girls than Jane, I don't even know why you're so worried" _he said and started walking towards the stairs. Without waiting for Loki's answer he walked down and went straight for his bedroom and pretty much dived into his bed. Too much craziness for one day.

The next day started with a nervous Tony checking the three floors that were his of the tower for an annoying demigod. When he made sure that Loki was in fact not hiding under his bed he felt like he was allowed to get a proper breakfast. "_Sir, Nick Fury wants you at SHIELD HQ in thirty minutes. I suggest you leave within fifteen minutes." _Jarvis said as Tony was heading for the fridge. "_Again? I was there yesterday! Damn you Jarvis." _Tony said annoyed and went back for his bedroom to get dressed. He picked out his usual Black Sabbath t-shirt and a pair of jeans and went straight for the headquarters.

"_Damn, you showed up on time" _Clint said amazed when Tony arrived in the meeting room ten minutes early. Everyone was already there except for Thor and the man Nick Fury himself. "_Maybe scared that he would kill you if you didn't get on time today?" _Natasha suggested with a laugh and Tony smiled at her. "_Nah, I just felt creeped out by being in the tower right now." _The possibility of Loki appearing in the meeting room was slightly less than zero and that was what Tony needed right now. After five minutes of laughing and no one even mentioning Tony's disappearing from the pizza restaurant the day before Fury finally walked in, looking more concerned than angry. Everyone went quiet. "_I have gathered you once again because of Stark." _he said shortly and everyone turned to face him. Shit. Fuck. Fury probably knew about Loki. Hundreds of worthless excuses went through Tony's head, none of them would keep him away from the wrath of Fury. But Fury still looked more concerned than angry which made Tony calm down after just a few seconds. No one said anything before Fury kept talking. "_I listened to what you had to say about Hydra agents being here and checked it up, not believing you… And you were right. I've already found 23 of them and I'm sure that I will find more. Those motherfuckers are all over the place." _The room remained silent. But Tony's thoughts were louder than ever. The thing Loki said about Hydra had been true. And one thing was for sure, he owed that trickster a big favour.

* * *

**A/N: School started two days ago, but I'll make sure that I at least post one chapter every week! **


	3. The Story

**Let's start with a woups, sorry for not writing in over a month! School has been crazy, but I've been working my ass off to be able to write this weekend! Thank you for the follows and all!**

**Loki's POV**

It was almost getting boring, just sitting on the throne listening to people talking about things that did not concern Loki one little bit. It would have been more pleasant if Loki was infact Loki, but when he had to pretend to be Odin there was some restrictions.

"_My king, we have once again secured Vanaheim. Let us hope that it stays secure for a long time" _Lady Sif said, kneeling in front of the throne. "_Lady Sif, please let the warriors know that the Asgardians remain thankful to them as always."_ Odin(_or well, Loki)_ answered with the most boring and monotone voice he could think of. Lady Sif responded with a nod and then left the room. Loki had never really thought about how it would feel to rule Asgard, but this was definitely not what he was expecting when he got rid of Odin. But Loki was well aware of that this has to take some time. Even if it had to involve the Avengers. And that Man of Iron, Anthony Stark. And his brother Thor. But it all would be perfect in the end.

It sometimes happened that Thor came to visit and tell his father about what was going on with the Avengers, probably the only useful information Loki received while sitting on the throne, and today was no exception. "_Father, we have now found out that a great evil is lurking in the shadows of SHIELD."_ Thor said, watching his father with a great concern. _Perfect, _this means Stark actually listened to Loki.

"_My son, a great evil is lurking in all of Yggdrasil and I feel like that the great evil will strike soon." _Loki replied while watching Thor. He looked just as usual, clueless and foolish.

"_I fear that the evil called Hydra will not only affect Midgard, but also Asgard and the other realms." _

"_Son, I think that we do not have to pay any concern to that matter at the moment." _

"_With all respect father, I think that that kind of thinking was what lead to everything that happened to Loki." _Complete silence. Loki did not know what to answer. Odin would most likely say something really hateful, but Loki did not feel like talking bad about himself.

"_Son, let us not talk about that for the moment. Return to your friends and inform me if anything happens"_ he replied after at least one minute of silence. And the silence remained as Thor left the room without saying goodbye.

**Tony's POV**

"_Oh my god, oh my god… Or maybe demigod in this case. No, what am I doing. Damn. Shit." _Tony mumbled to himself while walking around in circles in his livingroom. Loki, that son of a bitch, had not been lying. Which meant he would be back. And Tony would owe him something. How fantastic. "_Sir, should I call a doctor? I think you are being quite dramatic." _Jarvis said with a hint of concern. "_Damn it Jarvis, I am in a serious situation here, just.. Just shut up a bit, okay"_ Tony replied as he now almost ran in circles instead of walking. This was a problem, and it was a big problem. The lunatic Reindeer gave him some important _true_ information. That is good. And now he would most likely return for something. That is not good. The urge to tell Thor that his mental brother was very much alive was big, but it would probably hurt more people than it would save. Lunatic reindeer would most likely kill him and as many Avengers as possible and Thor's eyes would turn into the eyes of a sad puppy when he realized that his brother betrayed him. Again. So it was not really an option. All he could do was wait.

It was in the evening when Jarvis announced that Thor was waiting in the hallway, ("_Damn it Jarvis I'm in the shower")_ and Tony got dressed faster than he had ever gotten dressed before_. _When he finally wasn't completely naked anymore he ran into the hallway with a towel still in his hand. "_Thor, how nice, uhm, you should have said something so that I would have been ready" _Tony said with a failed attempt to excitement in his voice.

"_Son of Stark, I have payed a visit to my father in Asgard. He does not worry about Hydra at all." _Thor said, skipping all the greetings. They left the hallway and walked into the living room.

"_Hey, point break, I think we don't have to think about that now. I think Fury scared them, right?"_

"_He did not pay any concern when everything with Loki happened, and look where Loki is now." _Thor let out a sigh.

_I think I know way better than you about what Loki is up to _Tony thought to himself. He almost felt sorry for Thor for still believing that his brother was dead. And a nice guy. Which he totally wasn't. But Tony saw the chance to have a talk about Loki, because when he thought about it, the only thing he knew about him was what he found on google that time when Loki first attacked New York and he refused to believe that Loki gave birth to an eight-legged horse. "_Yeah, it reminds me, can I ask you some questions about your brother?" _Thor looked up at Tony.

"_Well, of course" _he replied with some confusion in his voice.

"_I don't know how to put this, but, what the hell happened?"_

"_I'm afraid I don't understand?"_

"_You keep telling us about how he was a decent person before everything happened. So yeah, what happened?" _

And Thor began to tell a long story. A story about two brothers who grew up as best friends. About the little brother who grew up in the big brothers shadow, but the older brother was too blind to see it. He told Tony how the little brother often got sick during summers and how the older brother always was worried about him. The two brothers grew up to be men and while Thor had a talent for fighting, Loki had a talent for magic. "_He also had a great talent for mischief" _Thor said with a smile, thinking about the past. The story went from a happy story to a sad story when Loki found out about his parentage and pretty much went crazy. Thor skipped the part about New York since Tony had been there, but ended his story with telling him about how his brother got killed when he saved Thor.

Tony was numb. Loki was not dead. But here Thor was, Tony's friend, looking so sad about everything that he thought had happened. The guilt almost ate Tony up. He felt like the worst friend ever. Tony bit his lip to resist himself from asking about the eight-legged horse etcetera, but couldn't do it. "_Okay, I have to ask about the eight-legged horse" _Tony finally let out.

"_Uhm, well…" _Thor said looking extremely confused and uncomfortable. But before he could answer this really important question they both almost got a heartattack when a loud "_HEEEELLLOOOOO TONY" _filled the room, no, the whole tower, and there was no doubt that the voice belonged to a certain Clint Barton. "_Damn it Barton!" _Tony shouted and tried to locate that son of a bitch. Clint Barton stood with a newspaper in his hand and a smirk on his face in the hallway, looking way to excited.

"_Stark, I've got great news."_

"_Natasha finally burned down your house?"_

"_Shut up, and also I live in an apartment, not a house. Anyways, LOOK AT THIS" _Barton said and threw the newspaper at Thor. The demigod looked at the frontpage, mumbling something like "_I do not think I understand" _before Tony snatched it out of Thor's hands.

**The Avengers - Working in secret?**

_An insider reports that the silence of the Avengers is not because they have forgotten about us, but because they have been working in secret. A woman named Emma Styles tells us about how Tony Stark is working on a new suit in secret and [...]_

"_Fantastic. A gossip magazine speculating about us saving the world in secret." _Tony said rolling his eyes.

"_BUT CAN'T YOU SEE THE FRONTPAGE? It's a picture, of me! I'm now the most famous out of us" _Barton said with sparkling eyes.

"_I thought you were a secret agent? Who does not want pictures of yourself on the frontpage? For everyone to se?"_

"_Tony, it's the age of the internet! There have been pictures of me since I first joined the Avengers. The point is, the picture is of me and not of you!"_

"_Fascinating. Thanks for storming into my apartment, how did you even get in by the way, and telling me this. Amazing."_

Barton walked up to Tony and grabbed the newspaper, then facing Thor and asking him if he wanted to return to the HQ with him and then said goodbye to Tony with a last "_I'm on the front page!" _before closing the door. Tony sighed and took out his phone and added an reminder to improve the security. He had had way too many visits for a lifetime today.

"_Stark." _Tony jumped out of the sofa where he had spent four hours watching a documentary about Sweden, damn there was a lot of snow over there and now looked straight into the face of Loki Laufeyson. "_Damn it, no more visits today! Why can't I even have five hours by myself without someone showing up" _Tony announced loudly followed by some swears. Loki just looked really confused and it took one minute and at least twenty more swears(which Tony found impressive) before he realized that Loki just stood next to the sofa, looking at Tony as if he was crazy without even saying something sassy. Tony broke the silence. "_Perfect, you're here. I had a lovely conversation about you with you brother just some hours ago." _

"_About what if I may ask?"_

"_A lot, but he did not tell me if the horse thing was true."_

"_The horse thing?" _

"_You know, eight-legged horse." _

Loki now looked even more confused than he did before, if that was possible. Touchy. Tony just concluded that the horse thing would remain a secret for a while. "_Okay, so let's skip the horse thing. Why are you here?" _Tony asked and raised an eyebrow. Loki now went from confused to pleased. "_Well Stark, I think you owe me one." _he said with a smirk growing on his face. This was it. The moment Tony had been waiting for. But he still did not know what he should answer. Loki did not wait for an answer and continued to talk. "_I take your silence as an 'I agree', and I am going to be quick about this. I obviously want you to keep quiet about my existence and I want you to ask Thor if Odin made any new weapons after my… Disappearance."_

"_Yeah, I'm sure he will be dying to tell me about that."_

"_Stark."_

"_Loki." _

As there probably was no point to make Loki angry, Tony just nodded and Loki disappeared into thin air. _Damn magic. _

After a hectic day Tony went to his bed, ready to fall asleep for a really long time. As he told Jarvis to turn of the lights("_Doing it now. Goodnight sir") _and closed his eyes he started to think. Thinking about how Loki had so much power over him right now, and only because Tony had nothing to say about it. And that was when he decided that it was time to bring back the Iron Man suit and tell his team mates about a certain annoying reindeer.

**Thank you for follows and everything, I think school will calm down now and I will be able to write more!**


End file.
